My Fiona
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: Maura's journal entries about a past lover named Fiona. Fiona is a woman with Auburn coloured hair and blue/grey eyes. A new Love is added to the mix.. Maura has met Jane. It's AU and OC.
1. My Fiona

**My Fiona**

**Part I**

Beautiful Fields

Wavy Grassy Plains

Clouds Rolling By

As I Stare at Azure Eyes

Auburn Fire at Sunset

Raining Down

Tracing Patterns

Smooth Silk Skin

Laughter Fills the Silence

Her Body Below Mine

Beautiful Lips Parting

Stealing Heart Felt Kisses

Darkness Falls

Together We Are Joined

Forever

* * *

**Part II**

Scents of Cinnamon

Surrounding Space

Walking

Leaving Traces

Upon my Heart

Wrapped in Warmth

I Cuddle with Her

The Scent of Cinnamon

The Only Reminder

Of Nights Passed

Silken Sheets

Tangled Mess

The Embrace

Her Warm Heart

The Kiss of Grace

Stolen Heart

Forevermore

**The End**


	2. Fiona and I

**Fiona and I**

**Part I**

The Smell of Coffee

Swirls of Grey

Star Shine Twinkles

Red Embers

Warming Laugh

Sensual Smiles

It's Her and I

Midnight

Wooded Floor

Thick Wool

Wrapped up Tight

One Long Cry

Together We Sigh

* * *

**Part II**

Crisp Air

Gentle Brushes

Cool Skin

Warm Touches

Sweet

She Sighs

Butterfly Kisses

A Soft Cry

Caress

Red Fire Sweeps

I Watch Her

**The End**


	3. Lovely Fiona

**Lovely Fiona**

**Part I**

Pearl White

She Smiles Bright

Leading

Twirling

Autumn Touches

Summer Crushes

Watching

Laughing

Spring Smiles

Winter Howls

Beauty Unbound

* * *

**Part II**

Honey Drops

Licking Lips

Locked Embrace

Soft Brush

Gentle Touch

Faster

Longer

Harder

The Edge

We Collapse

My Heart

Her Heart

Joined At Long Last

We Are One

**The End**


	4. Fiona My Angel

**Fiona My Angel**

**Part I**

Heart and Soul

Give Chase

Round the Corner

I Follow

I'm Wrapped in Spice

That Scent of Cinnamon

Again I Cry

The Tentacles

Clawing

Shredding

Heaps and Bounds

Here We Go

One More Round

* * *

**Part II**

Morning Dew

Warm Comfort

Complete and Whole

You Are

Mine

I Am

Yours

Together We Are

Auburn and Amber

Green and Grey

I Stare at You

My Lovely

Sweet and Kind

Perfection

**The End**


	5. Reply to Logan - The Anonymous Reviewer

Wow! You're such a _nice_ person!

Thank you _so_ much for your _wonderful_ review!

I really appreciate the fact that you took time out of your _busy_ life to write such a _beautiful_ and _kind_ review.

Just so you know… I am planning on having Jane brought in… It's nice to get to know your characters background history as well before you bring in all the Rizzoli & Isles characters.

* * *

Your questions to me:

1) Do I imagine myself and Maura?

2) Do I look like an ogre?

My answers:  


1) No, I don't. In actual fact I see two _fictional _characters, one that is owned by Tess Gerritson and one that is owned by me, being used by myself in a _fictional_ writing for the _enjoyment_ of others.

2) Hmm… No, not that I know of… Do _you_ look like an ogre?

As far as I know ogres are _fictional_ characters that are either huge and ugly or tall and green.

* * *

On another note: I do not appreciate being sworn at over the internet by somebody who does not know me in the slightest. I have never met you so therefore I find it only fair to be nice and not rude.

I hope you have a _wonderful_ day Logan!


	6. Fiona the Distant

**Fiona the Distant**

**Part I**

Sitting across from You

I see the Changes

The Distance is Worlds Apart

Like an Island

Moving Ever So Slowly Around

You Look but Do Not See

I See and You Do Not Care

With the Days

I Prepare

Life Wasn't Fair

I Never Believed You

Now I do

Be Still

I Await the Return

* * *

**Part II**

Days

Weeks

Months

I Still Await Your Return

Watching Your Shine

Fading

Soon it has Gone

Saddened

Life Changes Completely

One Day You're Here

One Day You're Gone

Sweet Heart Broken

I Still Await Your Return

**The End**


	7. New Life

**New Love**

**Part I**

Years Have Since Passed

I Moved Away

A New Woman

Curly Hair

Dark Eyes

Tall and Slim

Gorgeous and Bright

Strong and Brave

Laughter Once More

She's Mine Now

Every Morning

Every Night

Wake in Shelter

Warm Comfort

Sweet

* * *

**Part II**

Early Morning Dew

Frosted Glass

Large Smiles

Warming Grace

Beautifully Woken

Coffee My New Favourite

Musky and Sweet

Now and Forever

My Jane

**The End**


End file.
